Gestalt
by mxndaddy
Summary: AkaKuro―AU. De pronto, Kuroko comenzó a ver dos Akashis. Seijuro, de nuevo, ve a dos Tetsuyas. ―O quizá, lo mejor es quedarse así para siempre...
1. Sinopsis

**Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 _ **S** inopsis._

❝De pronto, Kuroko comenzó a ver dos Akashis. Seijuro, de nuevo, ve a dos Tetsuyas. Completar o ser completado. "Partir" a alguien o algo, darle forma, personalidad e imagen propia. Kuroko es afectado por esta rara enfermedad psicológica y Akashi quiere ayudarle. El problema es ambos sufren "Gestalt".

No, ¿qué es tener Gestalt, realmente? ¿Tetsuya y Seijuro se liberarán de ella...?

«O quizá, lo mejor es quedarse así para siempre...»❞

Quería escribir sobre esto, nfiowagmopw. uwu Además, el escrito va especialmente a Naomiatikawa, porque ella es mi amor.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del resumen, si quieren, dejen opinión (DEJEN, DESGRACIADOS[?] ah).

Nos leemos luego. ;)

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	2. Exordio

Mucho tiempo sin ver a las personas que esperan este FanFic. Y es gracioso porque los he ilusionado, ya que este aún no es el capítulo uno. Sin embargo, es importante que lean esto para más o menos comenzar a preparar los cabos y seguir el escrito para ir atándolos lentamente.

 _[Sin revisión.]_

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Exordio.**

El parque se mantenía apagado y silencioso. La laguna continuaba tranquila e imperturbable con los insectos revoloteando cercanos, produciendo el sonido de sus alas chocar contra ellas. Alrededor de las aguas lo protegían pequeñas y grandes piedras conjuntas de varios colores; artificiales, dándole así un aspecto más elegante y atrayente, para que cualquier espectador pudiera ver el brillo del objeto que reflejaba el sitio. Las mismas formaban un camino hacia el centro del parque donde se encontraban los juegos; hamacas, un sube y baja, varios toboganes, uno más grande que el otro, un carrusel, entre otros. Simplemente maravilloso para cualquiera que se atreviera a contemplar con minuciosidad el lugar.

Especialmente en uno de los bancos de descanso que había al lado de la gran fuente de agua —¿Acaso no se ha mencionado?— estaba sentado un adulto, atractivo, de pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color, aproximadamente en sus veinte y treinta años. Sus orbes y cabello brillaban con la luz de la Luna. Pareciera ser una de aquellas pinturas de las galerías más refinadas. Aquel pelirrojo tenía un nombre, y sin decir de más, tiene un apellido realmente reconocido en todos los lugares: Akashi Seijuro.

Entonces otro joven se aproxima a éste y lo saluda con una pequeña sonrisa sentándose a su lado. El mismo también contenía una belleza innata y peculiar. Contrario a Seijuro, poseía una cabellera celeste y sus ojos eran de un similar color a estos. Su familia, _era_ de igual forma, muy distinguida: Kuroko Tetsuya.

La escena de ambos en la misma zona comenzaba a tornarse de película. Es que, tal aspecto —de buena manera—, no siempre se podía observar. Podrías quedarte horas y horas viéndolos, y no te cansarías.

Kuroko apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Akashi, inhalando el oxígeno a través de su boca con más rapidez, como queriendo ver el vaho que se formaba a partir del frío. Al poder lograr su objetivo, sus orbes brillaron como las de un niño, encantado, se arrimó más contra el otro.

—Mira, Akashi-kun —señaló Kuroko exhalando el aire que encerraba anteriormente—. Es realmente sorprendente, ya sabes, la naturaleza —agregó, y de nueva cuenta se recostó en Akashi. Éste se limitó a observarlo. A Kuroko el sueño le llegaba con más fuerza cada vez y cerró sus ojos.

Akashi rió. Acarició los cabellos de su hijo adoptivo y los besó.

Al mismo tiempo dos impúber estaban correteando por el mismo parque. Eran tan parecidos al padre y al hijo anteriormente descriptos, con la diferencia que ambos tenían heterocromia.

Si una flor crecía en la tierra, y otra en el concreto; si una era la realidad, y a su misma vez una fantasía, ¿cuál sería la verdad? Entre dos mentiras, entre muchas travesuras con verdad oculta, ¿cuál es la travesía correcta para elegir?

Akashi Seijuro y Kuroko Tetsuya no sabrían responder con certeza, porque ellos tomarían al azar. El destino tomaría las riendas. O no.

¿Elección o destino? ¿Casualidad o inevitable?

¿Es normal tener aquellas dudas planteadas en su enferma mente?

Y ellos tampoco sabrían contestar esa simple y complicada cuestión.

En el vacío de la nada, donde lo invisible nace —donde la imaginación reina—, la mentira se convierte en verdad, y la fantasía en realidad.

Déjame otra vez preguntar: ¿Estás seguro que lo que ves es en verdad la absoluta certeza? Y sin titubear, argumente su respuesta, luego de haber leído la hermosa —y real— historia de Akashi Seijuro y Kuroko Tetsuya.


End file.
